Believe In Me
by FKP101
Summary: Second part to the series of Save and Believe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the second part to the Save and Believe series I have out. In order to understand this story, it's best to go read Save and Believe. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

It's been two days since Seth asked me to join him on tour. We're on our way to Dallas, Texas and I'm so nervous. Seth notices.

"Why are you so nervous, hun?" Seth asks as he turns his head towards me.

"I don't do heights. Planes are kind of scary." I saw as I look out the window of the plane. "Plus, I'm really nervous to meet your co-workers. I'm not so good with new people. Fear of being judged."

Seth grabs my hand and holds it. "I'm nervous too. I know some of the people there. We will get through this together. And if someone even thinks about saying something mean to you, they will regret every last word they said." Seth says reassuringly.

I smile. "Thank you."

Our flight lands and we go and gather our bags at the baggage claimer. We get into a taxi and head to the stadium where the event is being held. The taxi driver parks in the garage and we get out. Security escorts us into the building. Once we are in, Seth leads me to his locker room that he shares with Jon and Roman.

"How do you know where to go?" I ask as I pull my two bags behind me and try and keep up with Seth.

"I got a text from my boss saying where to go." Seth says as he pulls his two bags.

They arrive to the locker room and put their bags in. "Hmm, looks like Jon and Roman are already here." Seth says as he sets his stuff down.

I set my stuff down and walk up to Seth and hug him. He hugs me back and looks down at me.

"What's this for?" He asks as he smirks and brushes the hair out of my face.

"I just wanted a hug. New things gives me anxiety so I needed to feel safe." I say as I look down embarrassed.

Seth tilts my chin up. "It's okay, hun. No need to be embarrassed. It's just me." He says as he rubs my back.

Someone walks in. It's Jon and some tall Samoan guy with amazing hair.

I look up at Seth and he smiles to reassure me. "That's Roman Reigns. He's the other member of The Shield. He's super nice. No need to worry." He says.

Roman smiles and embraces me in a hug. I giggle. "Nice to meet you." I say as I pull away from him.

"Pleasures all mine." Roman says. "You must be Dani?"

"That I am." I say as I walk back over to Seth. He puts his arm around me.

"Dani is traveling with me. She's Erika's best friend." Seth says. "She's amazing. You'll think so too once you get to know her better."

Roman grins. "Oh, I'm sure." He says. "By the way, here is our gear for tonight." He adds as he hands gear to Jon and Seth. "Can't wait to make our debute tonight."

"Same, bro." Jon says as he whips his shirt off and puts a muscle tank top on and puts on his vest. "It's going to be epic."

I giggle at Jon. "Do you always just change in front of girls?"

He looks over at me. "Not normally, but you're my girlfriend's best friend so I'm not too worried about you making a move when you have Seth right over there."

I laugh. "We're just friends, Jon." I say as I walk over to a bench and sit down.

I notice Seth changing too. He has a really nice set of abs. Like damn. He puts on a muscle tank top and puts his vest on too.

"Close your eyes so us guys can change into our pants that we need to wear." Jon says.

I do as he said and wait until I get the ok to open them. I get the ok and open my eyes go see them all in matching outfits.

"Nice outfits. What is it? Dress like a triplet day?" I ask as I laugh at them all.

"Very funny, Dani." Jon says as he pours a bottle of water on his head. "Boys, let's go warm up."

Roman follows Jon out the door. I look over at Seth. "What should I do?" I ask.

"You can go walk around or sit in here if you'd like. We won't be long. Just preparing for our match." Seth says as he follows the boys.

I shrug and decide to walk around. I find a food area and see a bunch of wrestlers in there eating. I also see some girls too. I believe they are called Divas? I walk over to where the food is and get a water and some chips. I sit down at an empty table and eat.

"Hey, who are you?" Some girl with a British accent asks as she sits down next to me.

I look over at her. "I'm Danielle but I go by Dani. I'm here with Seth Rollins. And no, we're not together. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Paige. A WWE Diva. I'm really weird and fun. I think we would be great friends. I'm a friend of Seth's. We worked together in FCW awhile back ago. That was developmental before NXT came along." Paige says.

I smile. "I see. It's nice to meet you." I say.

"Same to you. I gotta go get ready for my match tonight against Nikki Bella. Have you met her yet?" Paige asks as she stands up.

I nod my head no.

"Nikki!" Paige yells. "I have someone for you to meet."

Nikki and a girl who looks just like her walks up to me. "Yes, Paige?" One of the twins asks.

"Nikki, Brie, this is Danielle. She goes by Dani. She's here with Seth and no, they are not dating. Girls, keep her company while I go get hair and makeup done." Paige says as she walks off.

I look over at the twins. "She has a lot of energy." I say with a laugh.

One of the twins smiles. "That she does. Anyway, I'm Brianna...I go by Brie. I'm the twin who doesn't have blond in my hair." Brie says.

"She's also the one with small boobs." Nikki says.

"Nicole!" Brie yells as she hits her sisters arm. "I'm sorry for my sisters inappropriate comment about me. She's a pain in my ass."

Nikki holds her arm. "You're such a bitch." She says.

I laugh at the twins. "You guys are so nice to each other." I say sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Nikki laughs. "We will see you later. We need to go warm up for our match against Paige and Alicia Fox. See you later, girly." She adds as her and Brie walk off.

I finish my chips and water and throw my garbage away. I walk back to The Shields locker room and see them taping up their hands.

Seth walks up and hugs me. "Did you meet anyone?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes, a very energetic girl named Paige. Then I met Nikki and Brie Bella. They all seemed nice." I say.

Seth smiles down at me. "Good for you." He says. "Well, the boys and I are going to go and make our debute. You can watch from the TV right there."

I nod. "Good luck, boys." I say sarcastically. "You'll need it."

The boys leave to go make their debute. I call Erika and we talk as we watch the boys on TV. The boys are attacking a stable known as The Usos. They are cousins of Roman apparently. The Shield dominates and throws Jimmy and Jey Uso threw tables, beats them with chairs and kendo sticks, and does a move known as a Powerbomb on Jey. Then they do the same to Jimmy. They put their fists together in the middle of the ring as their music plays.

"That was amazing!" I say to Erika over the phone. "I'm so proud of them all."

"Right! I can't believe how dominating and hot Jon looked in that vest with sweat all over him. Like damn." Erika gushes.

"Quit your fantasy thoughts, Erika. Save that for your alone time without Jon." I laugh.

"Oh shut up, Dani." Erika laughs. "We haven't even had sex yet. We're waiting awhile."

"Good for you guys. I'll tell Jon to call you when he has time. Love you, bestie." I say as I hang up the phone.

I see Jon, Roman, and Seth come in. Seth walks up and hugs me.

"Eww. You're all sweaty..." I say, grossed out as I push him away.

"Oh, you know you'll like it when Seth makes you all sweaty too later on tonight." Roman says jokingly.

My face goes blank as I look over at a Seth who is staring at Roman. I panic and grab my two bags and run out of the locker room and down to the garage area. I quickly text Jon asking what hotel we were all staying at. He replies and then I shut my phone, hop in a cab, and head to the hotel...

* * *

 **Note: Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I arrive at the hotel and check in. I get my hotel key from the very nice lady at the front desk. I take the elevator to the floor Seth and mines room is on and go in. It's a very nicely decorated room with two beds. Thank God. It has a small little fridge, a flat screen TV, the usual stuff you find in nice hotels. I set my bags on the bed that I want and pull out a underwear and a pair of bedtime shorts with a matching tank top. Of course, it's cheetah print. I plug in my phone charger and charge my phone. I grab my clothes and put them on the counter in the bathroom. I hear Seth coming into the room. I ignore it. I undress and get into the shower and let the water run down my body. I think about what Roman said and Seths reaction as I wash and rinse my hair. Eventually, I find myself sitting in the bathtub crying my eyes out. I hear a small knock on the door.

"Dani, let me in, hun." Seth says calmly.

I turn the water off and wrap myself in a towel and unlock the door. Seth walks in and sits on the bathroom floor with me.

"What do you want, Seth?" I ask not even looking at him.

"I want you to know that Roman doesn't know about your past. He didn't mean to say that on purpose. He just didn't know about the things you have went through. After you left, I went off on him and told him not to make a single sex comment again. I briefly explained why so that he would understand because he's going to be around a lot so I felt he should know a brief amount. All I said was that you have had some not so good things done to you and want to make sure I won't use you. He understood and told me to tell you he's sorry." Seth says. "Hun, I promise you I'm not going to try anything on you. Even though you're beautiful and sexy as hell, I am not the kind of guy to ever do that to a girl."

I nod my head. "It's alright. I'm not mad. I forgive him and I shouldn't have doubted you like that. I just can't really control it because that stuff freaks me out because if Kyle." I say as I feel more tears go down my face.

Seth goes to put his arm around me, but stops. "I would try and comfort you, but you're in a towel and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He says.

I stand up and grab my clothes. "Um, can you like exit the bathroom so that I can get dressed then?" I ask.

Seth nods and leaves the bathroom. I close the bathroom door and throw on my tight ass tank top and then put on my underwear and shorts. I step out of the bathroom and see Seth without his shirt on and in sweat pants. I check out his abs and smile to myself. Seth must of noticed because he winked and started laughing.

"Just touch them already. You've been eyeing up my abs a lot in the locker room today and now you are again." Seth laughs as he walks up and lets me touch his abs.

"What? A girl can't admire what she sees?" I say as I wink back at him for earlier.

"Never said you couldn't, hun. Now come on, let's rest up because we have a long day ahead of us." Seth says as he kisses my forehead as he hugs me.

He gets into his bed as I get into mine. Within a few minutes I'm sleeping.

 _"You're just a psychotic bitch, Danielle! Nobody fucking likes you!" Kyle yells as he hits me. "You're a worthless piece of shit. You're not worth my time anymore." He adds as he hits me again. "You are a disgrace. Nobody would ever want to be with anyone like you!" He says as he hits me one last time._

I wake up screaming and crying and realize Seth is shaking me to wake me up. I quickly sit up and then start hyperventilating. Seth takes me into his arms and rubs my back.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream. You're alright." Seth says in a soothing voice. "Just breath. I got you."

I eventually calm down and lay back down. "Sorry..." I say, embarrassed.

"For what?" Seth asks, puzzled.

"I woke you up." I said. "I sometimes get bad dreams about Kyle and then I wake up screaming and crying. I probably won't sleep the rest of the night now.

Seth just lays next me and pulls me into him. I rest my head on his chest as he has his hand on my back and rubbing it. I somehow manage to fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up around 8 to see that Seth is still cuddling me in his sleep. I smile to myself. He's such a sweetheart. I go to get up but he pulls me closer in his sleep. I start laughing. I play with his abs and trace them. His abs are seriously so amazing. I look up and see that he is still sleeping. I once again try to get out of his embrace, but fail. I grab his arm with my free hand and shake it. His eyes slowly open.

"Good morning, hun." Seth says as he stretches.

"Mornin'. You have a tight grip in your sleep, ya know that?" I tease as I get up.

"No, I did not know that." Seth says as he gets up and stretches some more.

"What's the plans for today?" I ask.

"We're going to go to the gym. Then hitting the road to the next town that's about 3 hours away. We will get something to eat on our way out." Seth says as he gets some gym shorts out of his suit case and a t-shirt.

"I have to workout?" I ask, shocked.

Seth laughs. "Yup!"

I roll by eyes and grab a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. I change in the bathroom and throw my hair in a ponytail and brush my teeth. Seth goes in after me and then eventually comes out.

"Ready?" He asks as he grabs his phone.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say as I grab my phone too.

We jog our way to the gym that is right down the street. As we enter, we see Jon and Roman. Seth walks up to them as I awkwardly follow.

"Hey, guys!" Seth says he heads towards the weights that are by them.

"Hey, Seth. Hey, Dani." Jon says as he works out.

"Hey, Dani, can we talk?" Roman asks out of nowhere.

I look over at him. "Yeah, sure." I say as I walk over to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't know you had past events that went on." Roman apologizes.

"It's fine. You didn't know." I say as I twiddle my fingers.

"If you ever need to talk, I'd be happy to listen by the way." Roman says.

"Thanks." I say. "We're good now."

"Good. Now, I'm going to continue getting my sweat on." Roman says as he starts lifting weights.

I laugh and walk over to the treadmill and get on.

* * *

Seth and I are finally on our way to the next city. The Shield has to do tapings for Smackdown. We hit Wendy's on our way out of town because that's what I wanted.

"So, Seth, tell me more about yourself." I say as I eat my fries.

"Well, I have a brother. I have always been interested in wrestling. So I joined some independent wrestling places and worked my way to FCW and NXT. I love working out. It's like my favorite thing to do. I love animals. I have a few tattoos as you've seen." Seth says as he drives.

I smile to myself. "That's so sweet." I say as I put my garbage in the Wendy's bag.

"Yeah, I suppose." Seth says.

I curl up in my seat and try to take a 2 hour nap before we get to the next town.

* * *

We arrive at the stadium and I follow Seth to the locker room because he knows where to go. The Shield meets up and gets their wrestling gear on and films a promo that they need to do. They talked about how justice will be served and that the attack on the Usos was only the beginning. They put their fists together and then the promo is done. Seth and I then hang around backstage.

Some guy walks up to us. "Hey, Seth." The guy says as they bro hug.

"Hey, Daniel. How have you been?" Seth asks.

"Pretty good. Recently got married to Brie. Moved into into a new house. The usual." Daniel laughs.

"Congrats, man!" Seth says. "Have you met Danielle. She goes by Dani."

Daniel smiles. "No I haven't, but I have heard of her from Brie and Nikki." He says. "Hi, I'm Daniel Bryan." He says as he turns to me and shakes my hand. "I've known Seth for quite awhile."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

Seth and Daniel talk for a bit and then Daniel leaves. Seth and I walk around and he introduces me to John Cena, Alicia Fox, Cesaro, Natalya, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Kevin Owens, Jimmy and Jey Uso, and a bunch of others. I'm so awkward so it was hard meeting so many people, but it was for the best because it sucked not knowing many people that Seth and I would by. They all seemed like very nice people. Once the show is over, Seth and I head to the airport and travel back to Davenport, Iowa...

* * *

 **Note: Follow, favorite, and review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Seth and I arrive back in Davenport. We collect our luggage and head to his vehicle. We pile our bags in and get in.

"So, did you want me to take you to Erika and Jon's house or do you wanna stay with me?" Seth asks as he drives.

"I'll stay with you. Give Erika, Kia, and Jon some alone time." I say.

"You can like move in if you would like. I wouldn't mind the company." Seth says.

I sit there and think about it. "You sure? I don't want you to regret asking." I say nervously.

Seth reaches over and takes my hand. "Yes, I'm sure." He says.

"Then yes, I'd love to move in with you...as friends of course. Like a roommate." I say.

Seth smiles. "As a roommate." He repeats.

We get to his house and I go to my room and unpack my belongings. I also set up the few decorations and pictures that were in my boxes and bags that Kyle had brought. I change into bed time shorts and a tank top. I smile to myself thinking about how lucky I am to have a friend like Seth. He's such a sweetheart and I couldn't do life without him. I stand up and go find Seth. I find him in his bedroom laying on his bed, playing around on his phone.

I run and jump onto his bed, laying next to him. "What you up to?" I ask.

"On Twitter." Seth says. "You?"

"Clearly talking to you." I say as I giggle. "There's nothing to do at 2am when I'm not tired."

"Wanna go watch a movie then?" Seth asks. "I have beer and alcohol in the fridge if you want to drink too."

"Why not?" I laugh as I get up and drag Seth with me into the living room. I pick out a movie on Netflix and put it on while Seth grabs us some drinks and comes sits by me. I grab a beer from him chug it and slam it on the table. Seth looks over at me impressed.

"Damn girl, you drank that ridiculously fast." Seth says as he looks so amazed.

I smile and grab another and do the same. I grab the bottle of techilla and pour myself some shots and drink away. Seth does the same. Eventually we end up drunk and cuddling on the couch.

"Seth, you're like the best person everrrr." I say as I look up him. "I can't believe you're single."

Seth looks down at me. "Same to you, darlin'. You're so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life." He says as he moves the hair out of my face.

I smile. "Thank you, Seth." I say as I stand up and grab his hand. "Come on, I wanna go cuddle." I add as I lead him to his room and lay down. He lays down next to me and puts his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up around 10am and see Seth is next to me. I go to sit up, but my head is pounding so I fall back. I start to question if Seth and I did anything last night. I shake Seths arm and wake him up. He rolls over at looks at me.

"Seth, did we do anything last night? I don't quite remember too much. I remember drinking and then asking to cuddle in your room." I say.

"No, we didn't. I promise. I didn't drink as much as you so I remember." He says as he gets out of bed. "Want an aspirin?" He asks.

"Yes, please." I say.

Seth leaves and comes back with a bottle of water and some aspirin. I take it from him and swollow my pills.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No problem, hun." Seth says as he takes the bottle from me. "I'm going to run to the store real quick. Do you want anything?"

"Barbecue chips, bananas, vanilla yogurt, and bacon please." I say as he writes it down. "Oh, and macaroni."

"Your wish is my command." Seth says. "Be back soon."

I chuckle at him and grab my phone. I text Erika.

 _Erika, last night I got drunk with Seth and I flirted with him and I lead him into his bedroom to cuddle and fell asleep. I swear there's something about him that is so fucking sexy. But I'm scared to do anything about it because of my past. -Dani_

 _Awh, you got the feels. I knew it would happen. Just take things slow and go at your own pace. Jon said that when you guys were on the road and stuff, that Seth took amazing care of you and handled your anxiety very well. He seems so perfect for you. -Erika_

 _I know. I just don't know how he feels. He asked me to live with him and I said yes by the way. He's just such a sweetheart and he is so intriguing to me. Like I can't get enough of being around him. He is so nice. -Dani_

 _Follow your heart. You got this. And remember, I'm always a text away and live like 10 minutes away. Love you, bestie. -Erika_

I smile and lock my phone. I get up and brush my teeth and hair. I'm too lazy to go and put regular clothes on, so I'm just going to stay in my pjs. Plus, Seth left to go to the store in a tank top and his sweat pants, so I assume it's a lazy day for him too. I hear Seth come back with the groceries and help put them away.

"Thanks for the help." Seth says as he hugs me.

"Anytime." I say as I hug him back.

Seth looks down at me. "You know, you're really cute when you're all laid back. You're cute in general, but especially during lazy days." He says.

I blush and look down. "Such lies." I say.

Seth tilts my chin up. "It's the truth, hun. I promise. You're beautiful."

I blush again and try to hide it, but Seth makes it to where I can't hide my face.

"Stop hiding. It's cute when you blush." Seth says.

I turn my back into him. "Now you can't see me blush with my back towards you."

Seth pulls me into him and leans to kiss my cheek from behind me. "Good one." He says.

I giggle as I feel his erection against me. Seth notices and quickly pulls away.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry. I can't quite control it. Fuck, now you're going to think I want sex. You're hot as fucking hell, but..ugh fuck." Seth panics and he tries to hide it.

I stand there for a moment and think. I shrug and push him against the wall and glide my hand over his erection. I take his hand and pull him into his room.

"Gentle. Not rough. No tying me up. No covering my mouth. Got it?" I say a I help him take off his tank top.

"Are you sure? I don't want to scare you or think I'm using you." He says.

"I'm positive. I trust you. You've been turning me on for the past few days. It's not right. You're treating me so amazing, so let's see how you treat me in bed." I say as I tug at his shorts.

Seth picks me up and gently throws me on the bed as he glides his hands under my shirt, unclamping my bra. He throws it on the ground and then takes off my tank top. I kinda freeze and try to cover myself. Seth puts his chest against mine.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks. "I don't mind stopping. I don't want you to regret this or freak out, hun." Seth says as he looks me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Just need a second to calm myself down. Haven't done this in awhile." I say as I look over, avoiding eye contact.

Seth grabs my face and makes me look at him. "No need to be shy. It's just me." He says as he kisses my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He grabs one of my breasts and sucks on the other and rotates. Then he pulls down my shorts and underwear and throws them somewhere. He sits up and examines my body.

"Dani, you're so beautiful." He says as he then kisses me. We start making out and then next thing I know, his shorts are off too and he's between my legs rubbing himself against me. I moan in pleasure as he slowly enters in me. He starts slowly thrusting as I adjust to his size. I pull him into me and we make out as he's thrusting into me. I wrap my legs around him, taking more of him into me. I moan in pleasure some more as he goes a little bit faster. I claw down his back as I start moaning his name and getting louder and louder. Seth kisses my neck and gently sucks. I get louder and louder as I feel myself shaking insanely. I hear Seth groan as he empties himself into me. He pulls out and lays next to me.

"You felt so amazing." Seth says as he pulls me into him.

"I can only say the same to you." I giggle as I kiss his cheek. "Gotta admit, you're bigger than I was expecting. No complaints there."

Seth laughs. "You're pretty tight."

"Well I haven't had sex in so long." I laugh. "And you're the first person to make me orgasm. Kyle never cut the job."

"I feel so proud." Seth smiles.

I giggle. "You should. And you're WAY bigger than him. Like oh my God. Felt so amazing."

"I could tell. You got tighter as I went in more. And you got super wet. It was really hot and it was super sexy when you moaned my name." Seth says as he rubs my back.

I smile. "Thank you." I say as I look up at him.

"For what?" He asks.

"For the great time. I know it was kinda random and all that, but I don't regret it." I say.

Seth kisses my forehead. "I don't regret it either." He says.

"So now what?" I ask randomly.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well it was supposed to be just roommates. But now I don't know." I say. "It's confusing."

Seth looks at me as he plays with my hair. "What do you want, hun?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Everything kind of just happened. Are we friends? More than friends?" I ask.

"Well, do you wanna be mine?" Seth asks.

I smile. "You asking me out?" I giggle as I blush.

Seth smiles. "Yes, silly. I'm asking you to be mine." He says as he looks me in the eyes.

I smile. "I'll be yours if you be mine."

Seth smiles and kisses me. "Of course I'll be yours if you be mine."

I giggle and crawl on top of him. "Round two?" I ask.

Seth grins and shakes his head yes...

* * *

 **Note: Well would you look at those two love birds.**

 **Do you guys think they rushed it?**

 **Do you guys think they will last?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The next day we find ourselves at Erika and Jon's house drinking. Seth and Jon are outside talking about work. Erika and I are sipping away at whatever this alcohol is in the living room. Kia is taking a nap.

"Oh my gosh, Erika, guess what." I say.

"What?" Erika asks.

"I swear Seth is like perfect. He always cheers me up when I'm down." I giggle. Erika and Jon don't know that Seth and I are dating yet.

Erika smiles. "I'm so glad you're happy around him." She says. "You guys are alike in a lot of ways."

I smile. "I know." I say as I chug my drink.

Seth and Jon come inside. Seth comes and sits by me, leaving some space between us so we don't look suspicious. Jon goes and cuddles Erika on the other couch. Seth looks over at me and whispers if we should tell them. I nod yes.

Seth clears his throat. "So, Dani and I have something to tell you guys." He says.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't like somehow knock her up." Jon laughs. Erika hits Jon on the chest.

"You idiot, they're not even dating, dumbass." Erika says.

"Actually we are." I say.

Erika's jaw drops. "What?" She asks in disbelief.

"Seth and I are dating. We got together last night." I say.

Jon gets up and high-fives Seth. "Good job, bro." He says as he goes and sits back down next to Erika.

"Wait, you're dating Seth? I'm so fucking happy for you guys!" Erika says once she realizes what her friends told her.

I laugh. "Took you long enough to catch on." I say sarcastically.

"Well how did you ask her out?" Jon asks.

Seth and I look at each other and laugh.

"Well, basically we kinda had sex and then he asked me out and I said yes. Then we had sex again." I say, casually.

Jon bursts out laughing, causing his sip of beer to spray everywhere. "Best. Ask out. Ever." He laughs.

"How romantic." Erika says as she rolls her eyes and laughs. "As long as you guys are happy, I am too."

"We are." Seth and I say in unison as we kiss.

* * *

Seth and I go back to our house and I head towards the fridge. "Those weird ass alcohol drinks Erika had made me so hungry." I say as I grab some yogurt from the fridge and eat it.

Seth laughs and picks me up and sets me on the counter. I put some yogurt on the spoon and feed him some. He smiles and kisses me.

"Should we move some of your stuff from yoir room into mine now? I think cuddling at night would be amazing to fall asleep to." Seth asks.

I smile as I finish my yogurt. "I think we should." I say as I throw my garbage away and walk into my room and grab my bedding and some other stuff and put it in Seth and mines room. He follows me with some of my other stuff. We get everything organized and situated.

"Looks pretty good." I say as I feel Seth's arms go around me. "You look way better though." He whispers in my ear.

I shiver as I feel his hands move down my body. He rests his hands on my stomach and kisses my cheek. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asks.

I nod. "Let's change into comfy clothes though."

Seth takes off his shirt and jeans and puts on sweatpants. I grab one of his T-shirts and throw that on after taking my shirt and bra off. I take my jeans off and decide that being in my thong and Seth's shirt is good enough. We go into the living room and put a Paranormal Activity movie in and cuddle on the couch.

"You know, you look pretty sexy in my T-shirts. You should wear them more from now on." Seth says.

I giggle. "Okay."

We continue watching the movie. I'm pretty much sitting on Seth's lap as he has his arms rested on my stomach. Seth moves me to make me sitting on the end of the couch facing him. He's sitting in the middle of the couch facing me.

"Dani, I have a question." Seth says hesitantly.

"Yes?" I ask, kind of worried about what he's going to say next.

"Well, Jon and I both got a text from our boss. Stephanie and Hunter know about you traveling with me and being backstage with me. So anyway, they had this idea about having you ringside during matches. Somehow they want to incorporate you into the business. You'd get paid and everything. It's pretty much a job offer. You don't have to accept. They just wanted me to ask you." Seth says as he holds my hand.

I think about it for a few minutes before responding. "Yes. As long as I don't have to wrestle." I say.

Seth smiles widely. "Really!? You'll do it?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

Seth whips out his phone and calls Stephanie and Hunter. They talk for awhile before Seth hangs up.

"So, we should probably pack. They want to meet you right away to sign a contact and all that. Our flight is at 11am. We will be going to the next town we need to be for Monday Night Raw and doing the signing there." Seth says as he stands up and picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

I laugh as he sets me down. "I could have walked to the bedroom on my own." I say as I grab my suitcase and start packing.

* * *

The next day Seth and I board our plane and try to get as comfortable as possible in these plane seats. I grab Seth's hand as we go for take off.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." I say as I feel like I'm about to freak out. "So much anxiety."

Seth squeezes my hand. "It's okay babe, I'm right here. We'll be in the air soon." He soothes.

Soon enough, we're flying and my nerves are more calm. I grab my phone and plug in my headphones and listen to music with Seth. We jam out to A Day To Remember and Fall Out Boy the entire flight.

* * *

Our flight lands and we gather our luggage and get in a cab. We head out to the arena and put ours bags in The Shields locker room. Seth leads me to Stephanie and Hunters office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Hunter says.

We go in and sit down across from Stephanie and Hunter. I shake their hands and sit back back down.

"So, you must be Dani." Stephanie says.

"Yes, ma'am." I say.

"We are pleased to hear you'd like to join the company. I understand you don't want to wrestle, correct?" She asks.

"Not unless I have to." I say.

"Alright, well, we'd like to have you be ringside for The Shields matches and promos. You'll basically be their advocate. You'll do some talking here and there and maybe slap a few wrestlers. We'd love for you to continue traveling with Seth, Jon, and Roman. It works conveniently for us because we know the boys will make sure you are safe and because you two are dating. Also, we would like you to debuted tonight. We came up with an amazing storyline for you guys. You'll love it. Please read through it before tonight's show." Stephanie says as she hands me a booklet of the script and then has me sign the contract.

"Welcome to the WWE, Dani." Stephanie and Hunter say.

"Thank you." I smile as I shake hands with them again before taking Seth's hand and leaving the office room.

We walk back to the locker room and go over the script with Jon and Roman who showed up during my meeting.

"This sounds really exciting. I hope don't mess up." I say.

Seth pulls me into a hug. "You'll be fine. I promise." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"I know. But still. It's live TV. If I mess up, everyone will see. That would be so embarrassing." I say as I start to have an anxiety attack.

Seth grabs me again and pulls me into him so I don't pace around and spaz out. "Dani. Calm down. You're going to be okay. We will all be out there with you. It's okay. You'll be safe." Seth says as he combs my hair with his fingers and rubs my back.

I eventually calm down and collect myself. "Okay, I got this." I say, trying to gain confidence.

We hear a knock on the door. I go answer it.

"Um, hi?" I say.

"Hi, I'm Karli, you must be Dani. Stephanie told me to come find you. I'm the wardrobe fashionista. I'm supposed to take you with me to my area to help you get cute outfits for tonight and upcoming events." Karli says.

I look back at Seth and he nods. I follow Karli to her office room that's full of clothes. It's seriously so jam packed full of different outfits and shoes to wear. I'm amazed.

"So, what are you into fashion wise?" Karli asks as she starts measuring my body.

"Um, I'm not too sure. I'm going to be working with The Shield if that counts for anything." I say, unsure of what I'm even into.

Karli smiles. "This should be fun. I'm thinking black leather leggings, a red shirt that cuts off at your belly button, then a cute black leather jacket, and black heel boots." She says as she starts throwing clothes at me to try on.

I try on the outfit. "It looks amazing and fits perfectly. I love this!" I exclaim. "I feel so confident in this."

Karli smiles. "Sweet, you'll wear that tonight. Now, let's get you some other outfits you can wear out there for other events."

Karli and I go threw clothes and talk for the next hour before a stagehead runs in telling me I have 10 minutes before making my debute.

"I'll send the clothes to your locker room. Get out there and kill it! You'll do great." Karli says as she hugs me and pushes me out the door. I follow the stagehead and he leads me to where I need to be.

"I got this.." I say as I watch the TV and watch The Shield take on the team of Randy Orton, John Cena, and Dolph Ziggler who of course has Summer Rae with him.

"It's time to make your debut." The stagehead says with a smile and pats my shoulder.

"It's now or never..."

* * *

 **Note: What's she doing for her debute?**

 **What do you think of Erika's reaction to finding out about Dani and Seth?**

 **Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Jon is beating the hell out of Randy by the tiantron, John Cena is beating up Roman by the announce table, and Seth and Dolph are fighting in the ring. Summer Rae is yelling ringside, being a snappy ass rat. God, her voice is annoying. Now is my cue.

I walk out smirking at Jon and Randy. I keep walking down to the ring, twiddling my long blonde hair as I see Summer Rae slap Seth. I stop dead in my tracks and burst out laughing. Then I skip around the side of the ring, watching Seth beat up Dolph. Dolph keeps eyeing me up. I smile and wave as I continue skipping around the ring and then jump up and stand by the ropes.

"Hey, Dolphin boy. Come here." I yell to get Dolph's attention. Dolph looks over at me and I signal for him to come here since Seth is on the ground. Dolph walks over to me smiling. I giggle and then slap him as hard as I can as he falls to the ground. Summer Rae glares at me and I smirk at her. I jump off the ring and skip around the ring as I see Seth use my distraction to do the Curb Stomp. Seth goes for the pin and wins it for the team. I shoot him a wink and skip my way backstage. Once I get backstage, an interviewer comes up to me.

"Dani, you're clearly new here, can you explain what your debute was about? Why you helped The Shield of all people? Why you slapped Dolph for no reason?" Eden asks.

I grin. "That isn't a concern to you, honey. I will tell people when I feel like I should. Until then, don't question my ways." I say as I turn and walk to the locker room.

I get in and see Seth, Jon, and Roman are already in the room.

"How's that for a debute?" I ask, proud of myself.

"Pretty damn good." Seth says as he gives me a sweaty hug and laughs knowing it grosses me out. "I'm proud of you."

"Fantastic." Jon says as he gives me a high-five.

"Amazing." Roman says as he smiles at me.

"Thanks!" I say as I smile. "When do you guys do the backstage segment?"

"In like 5 minutes." Roman says. "We should probably head to the area we do it at."

We head to some hallway. The boys grab a camera thingy and they start talking once they get the okay.

"Tonight we dominated against those little stuck up, think they're amazing when they're really not, wrestlers." Roman says as he hands the camera to Jon.

"Yeah, those little punks thought that they could beat us? That's hilarious. We run this house." Jon says with a growl.

Seth takes the camera from Jon. "We not only run this house, but we are a pack. A pack of wolves who are hungry for a fight. We don't back down. We don't care who you are, we will kick your ass." Seth says. "And another thing, people are saying that that girl helped us win. That's funny. We could have won without her." He says as he shakes his head and throws the camera down.

I smile and go and hug him once I know the segment is over. "You're adorable when you're in character." I say as I peck his lips.

Seth smirks and takes my hand as we all walk back to the locker room and change into our normal clothes. We head to the rental car and head to the next town.

* * *

We all piled in a car together because Jon and Romans rental was broken. You don't understand the struggle of sitting in a vehicle with 3 sweaty men. Roman is driving and Jon is sleeping in the front seat. Seth and I are in the backseat cuddling. Seth has his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest.

"Babe?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Yes?" He asks..

"How much longer till we're in the next town?" I ask.

"About an hour. Why?" He asks.

"Just wanna be at the hotel. Long day. Want to relax." I say.

Seth begins to play with my hair. "You sure you can handle the job? I don't want you to get over stressed and go insane." He asks. "It's only day one."

I look up at him. "I'm very capable of this. I can do it. I know I can handle this as long as I have you by my side." I say as I look him in the eye. "I like a little challenge."

"That's my girl!" Seth grins as he kisses me.

"You guys are so lovey dovey. It's sickening." Roman says, interupting and adding himself into the conversation.

Seth and I laugh. "Don't judge us. I'm quite happy with Seth and actually have confidence with him. Well, sort of. I'm working on it with his help." I say as I reach to the front and slap Romans arm.

"I'm glad you're both happy." Roman says as he continues driving.

* * *

We finally reach town and go to the hotel. Seth and I check into our room and drag our luggage with us. We get into our room and I plop down on the bed. We got a one bedroom hotel room because there's no point in having two beds when we share now. Seth laughs at me and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. I change into my pj's and wait. Seth comes out in basketball shorts and no shirt. Sexy.

"Damn. Oh so sexy." I say with a wink.

Seth grins and comes and lays down next to me. "Like what you see, hun?" He asks as he kisses me.

"Of couse. You're adorable." I giggle.

"So are you." Seth says. "Now let's sleep."

"Okay." I say as I cuddle into him and fall asleep.

* * *

*I'm switching to third person point of view*

The next after evening we all show up to Smackdown for tapings. Jon and Roman are doing match preparations. They have a tag team match against Big E and Kofi Kingston. How fun. Seth and Dani are at catering getting some water and a couple of sandwiches.

"Oh my god, this ham sandwich is so amazing." Dani exclaims as she takes a bite. "I'm so hungry it's not even funny."

Seth smiles. What would he do without this woman? She loves her food and is proud of it. She's truly one of a kind.

They leave catering and head back to their locker room. Dani gets changed up into her outfit. A pair of cut up black jeans, a blue tank top, and a black zip up jacket with black sneakers.

"Damn you look good." Seth says with a wink as he checks her out. "Very beautiful." He adds with a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you, handsome." Dani says as she does a full turn around to give Seth a good view.

"Come on, let's go. We have a show to do. Remember what you need to do?" Seth asks.

"Damn right I do. I got this." Dani says with confidence. For not being the most confident person, she does try to boost her self esteem as much as she can.

The boys head down to the ring and then comes out Big E and Kofi with Xavier Woods. The match starts and Seth and Xavier are on commentary. Dani waits awhile until the match is about 5 minutes away from being over. Dani runs out and skips around the ring happily as she catches everyone's eye.

"Is that girl crazy?" JBL asks over commentary. "Who is she anyway?"

"That the girl who helped The Shield win this past Monday on Raw." Michael Cole says.

"Oh whatever, Michael. We could have won that match without her help. I don't even know why she's out here. She's being a distraction to everyone." Seth says to the others on commentary.

"Oh I highly doubt you guys would have won your match. I bet that she is eyeing one of you guys up or you guys are paying that blonde haired ugly ring rat to come out here and help you guys win." Xavier says with a smirk.

Seth tries his best to remain calm and decides to stay silent even though he is supposed to talk.

Dani continues skipping until she notices Xavier Woods standing in front of her by the announce table, getting in her way.

"Move out of my way, Xavier." Dani says with a smirk.

"Or you can turn your ass around and go back to where you came from you blonde haired ring rat." Xavier says.

Dani stares at him in shock. She doesn't really know him and now she definitely doesn't want to after that comment.

"You heard me. Go you little ring rat! I don't want you here after you getting Kyle locked up!" Xavier yells as he gets in Dani's face. "I said go!" He adds as he pushes her to the ground.

Dani freezes. How did he know Kyle? This is only her second time working. She definitely wasn't prepared for when people go off script. She was sure this was off script. This had to be.

Before she could react, Seth tackled Xavier to the ground and started throwing punches. Before anyone knew it, Seth was being pulled off of Xavier by Roman and Dean while Big E and Kofi Kingston handled Xavier.

Seth helps Dani up from the ground and nods his head at her. The boys head backstage through the audience and Dani goes through the stage. They meet up backstage and Seth runs to her and embraces her into a hug.

"Dani, are you okay?" He asks. "I don't know what the hell happened but that wasn't a part of the script."

"I'm fine. Just a small cut on my hand from falling. Nothing too bad." She says. "But I'm scared shitless now because he somehow knows Kyle and I can't handle this..." She adds as she starts to panic, but Seth hugs her.

Stephanie and Triple H come up to them. "What the hell happened out there?" They asked in unison.

"Xavier is messing with Dani. Dani has a fucked up past and her ex boyfriend, Kyle, is in jail because of it. Xavier is apparently friends with Kyle somehow and is trying to get back at Dani for it. He's the one that started it. And he also called her a ring rat twice." Seth says as he rubs Dani's back. "So don't be mad at us, he's the one who went off script. And yes, I did too, but I was defending her because he pushed her and that's not okay."

Triple H and Stephanie look at each other. "Don't worry guys, we will help you guys handle this. Xavier will suffer some serious consequences for this. Just go home and try to keep it off your guys mind. We will have a meeting between the 6 of us on Monday." Stephanie says.

"Thank you." Dani says as she looks over at her two bosses as walks away with her friends. They all pack up and head to their flights home.

* * *

 **Note: Please review and let me know if you guys prefer it in 3rd person point if view or in Dani's perspective. Would be a major help. Also please let me know if you think I should just bounce between the two couples: Dani and Seth/Erika and Jon. I think it would be easier to write if I did both couples like I did in the first story to the series. But, I would love your guys opinion. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

The following day, Dani, Seth, Jon, Roman, Stephanie, and Hunter all meet up in the office. They all take a seat and look at each other.

"Dani, could you please tell us more about Kyle? We would like to know so that we can get a better understanding of this terrible situation." Stephanie says as she reaches across the table and touches Dani's hand to comfort her.

Dani signs. "Well, Kyle and I were together for awhile. He was good the first few months and then he started to be really agressive and would beat me. Everything was my fault and he would take everything out on me. He would call me names. He would make me feel like the most horrible person in the world. I will never know what I did to deserve it. I did everything I could to please him, but it was never enough. He didn't appreciate me or anything I did for him. I was just a sex object to him. I was afraid of him. Then one day he left me. And I hated myself so much that I tried to end my life. I was in treatment for 6 months. I got out and traveled to my best friends house. Her name is Erika. She's Jon's girlfriend. Anyways, Kyle ended up finding me when I went to have some friends bring my belongings to me. He showed up with my stuff and tried to hurt me again. That's when Seth and Jon stepped in and kicked his ass. Kyle ended up going to jail that day. They sent him back to Minneapolis to go to jail." Dani says as she realizes she is crying her eyes out.

Stephanie whipes away a few tears of her own. "Do you have a restraining order against him?" She asks.

"No. I can't afford it yet. I'm waiting till I get paid so I can afford one." Dani says as she looks down at her lap.

"We will pay for your restraining order. We will handle that for you. Don't you worry." Hunter says. "You shouldn't have had to go through all that."

"Yeah. I know. Now I'm just so worried because Xavier Woods is like after me for this. Like how do they even know each other? It bugs me so much." Dani says. "It's like the Kyle drama never ends. I can't run from it. Why does this have to happen to me? I don't deserve this at all."

"I unfortunately don't know how they know each other. But, Hunter and I are going to make sure Xavier gets put through hell for this. He is being fined for multiple things. We will get to the bottom of this. Don't you worry." Stephanie says as she looks over at her husband, hoping that he has some encouraging words to say.

"Seth, Jon, Roman." Hunter says as he looks at the three of them. "You guys must have her near you guys as much as possible. We don't want anyone to get to her. She is a part of this company now and she will be taken care of like family." He says.

"Of course." Seth says. "If someone tries to hurt my girl, they will be in for a rude awakening." He says as he looks over at Dani and smiles.

Dani smiles back. "I trust the three of them. They have my back." She says.

"Good. As for the storyline and script, we are going to have to change things up a bit now. So, here are your new scripts. Please review them before tonight's show." Hunter says as he hands the four of them a script.

"Thank you guys for everything." Dani says as she stands up and shakes Stephanie's hand and then Hunter's.

"You're very welcome." Hunter smiles. "See you guys later."

* * *

Later on, the four of them find themselves at a small diner.

"I can't wait to for my food. I'm so hungry." Dani whines.

"When aren't you hungry?" Roman chuckles.

"I honestly don't know." Dani laughs. "I love food."

Seth looks over at his girlfriend. "I'm glad you like to eat. I like my girls to have an apitite." He winks as Dani laughs.

"Say that now. I'll cost you a lot in groceries." Dani says with a laugh.

"Good. I don't mind." Seth says as he leans over and kisses her forehead.

"You guys are so weird." Jon says as he looks down at his phone.

"Who you texting? Your girlfriend that is also my best friend?" Dani asks.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He says with a smirk.

"Of course you are, Jon. You never use your phone unless it's to text me, Seth, or Erika." Roman laughs.

"Shut up." Jon chuckles. "Yes, I'm texting Erika. Apparently Kia is being a pain in the ass and won't do her worksheet that she got in preschool today."

"She's a little diva. What do you expect? She probably just wants to play. My daughter does the same and she's 5. Tell Erika to just bribe Kia with candy or something. Works like a charm." Roman says as he pats Jon on the back. "Girls are rough to handle. No offense, Dani."

"Eat a dick." Dani says with a straight face until she bursts out laughing, making the others laugh too.

They eventually get their food and dig in. They split the bill and then head back to the arena for the show.

Once they arrive at the arena, they head to their locker room and change into the clothes they all need.

"Ugh. I don't wanna do the show tonight. I'm scared." Dani says as she zips her black boots up and puts her black jacket on over her red crop top.

Seth walks over to her. "Don't you worry, babe. Tonight's show is gunna be just fine. We have your back." He says as he pulls her into him and hugs her.

"I know. I'm just worried is all." Dani says. "Oh well, let's just head to where you guys need to be and where I need to be." She adds as she walks out the door.

Dani reaches the gorilla area and watches the screen. The Miz is out there talking about what happened on Monday and the Monday before about The Shield and Dani. The Shield's theme song plays when The Miz asks for them to come down to the ring. They head down to the ring and they each grab a mic.

"So, we all want to know what the scoop is with you guys and that new girl, Dani. Two weeks ago on Raw, she randomly came out during your guys match and helped you guys win." Miz says before getting cut off.

"She did not help us win. I stated that on Raw two weeks ago after the match. Get your facts straight." Seth says.

"Whatever you say, Seth." Miz laughs. "Anyways, last week on Raw, she came out again. Who knows why? Only her. So without further a do, please welcome Dani!" Miz says.

Now is Dani's cue. She walks out and skips around the ring before entering. She grabs a mic for herself and turns to The Miz.

"May I help you?" She asks with a cocky grin.

"Yes, you may. We all want answers. Why have you been interfering in The Shield's matches lately? You came out of nowhere. Nobody even knows who you are." Miz says.

Dani smiles. "I do what I want. Simple as that. Anymore dumb questions?" She asks with a laugh.

Miz gives her a dirty look. "Drop the attitude, princess. I am going to ask the boys some questions now." He says as he turns to the boys.

"Seth, last week on Raw, you took out Xavier Woods. Why would you stick up for Dani?" Miz asks.

"I stood up for her because she's a woman. No woman deserves to be treated so bad from a guy. He yelled at her and he pushed her. That's not right. Justice had to be served." Seth says.

"Fair enough. We all want to know something else though. Is there something going on between you and Dani? We all saw the look you gave Dani last week on Raw when you helped her up." Miz says as he points to the tiantron that shows a picture of the look Seth gave Dani.

Seth starts laughing. "That's just a friendly smile. Nothing much about it." He says. "Right, Dani?"

"Right." Dani says in agreement.

Miz turns to Dani. "Dani, do you have a crush on Seth?" Miz asks.

"Nope. I don't. How could I be interested in a two-toned haired guy who has such a high ego and thinks he's the best wrestler ever?" Dani says as she grins at Seth.

"Ohh. Shots fired!" Miz exclaims.

Seth walks over to Dani and stands a few inches away from her and leans down to make them eye level. "Are you saying I have a high ego? Are you saying I am not the best wrestler ever? I know damn well me and my boys are the best wrestlers this company has ever seen. I mean look at us, we're attractive. We're talented. We're the best damn thing to ever happen to this company." Seth says as he grins at her.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying, sweety." Dani says with a little bit of attitude. "You're saying you're the best. Yeah, you're good. But what else can you do?" Dani says in a flirty tone.

"Woah woah woah. The tension is real over here." Miz says, interupting the sexual tension that's going on.

Dani backs away from Seth and smirks before leaving the ring. The Shield head backstage too and meet up with Dani in the locker room.

Seth walks up to Dani and hugs her. "You did great out there, babe. Now give me a kiss." He says as he makes a kissy face.

Dani laughs and kisses him and then pulls away. "Did the sexual tension get to tense for you out there?" She asks with a wink.

"You know it." Seth says as he pecks her lips.

"You guys are so gross." Jon says as he rolls his eyes before laughing.

"Oh shut up. You boys go change out of those clothes. I just want to catch our flight and head home." Dani says as she takes her jacket off and throws a sweater on.

"Yes ma'am." The boys say in unison, making Dani flip them off.

Things wouldn't be right without their weird humor. That's for sure...

* * *

 **Note: Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Review!**


End file.
